El Tango De Sakura
by alistarzz
Summary: Moulin Rouge SasuNaru AU. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.


**El Tango de Sakura**

**by alistarzz**

_~The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_

Upbeat and lively music reverberated across the room, thrumming and vibrating against walls and sweaty bodies. Bright beams of rainbow lights bounced off ceilings and floors in time to the beat as streams of colorful confetti and glitter fell from above. The stench of alcohol, primal sex, and expensive perfume was everywhere, people having no choice but to inhale the spicy but sensual scent.

Gorgeous murals were painted across the walls and lights were so bright that you had to squint until you were able to get used to them. The club had practically everything. Trapeze artists hung from ceilings, dancers twirled and worked gem encrusted poles, and other entertainers were scattered across the large room.

Women arrived dressed in their most colorful and puffiest dresses decorated in lace and jewels. Expensive diamonds and gems placed around the neck, wrists, ears, and even head pieces. Makeup consisted of heavy eye shadow—the brighter being the better—with fake gem covered eyelashes and overly lipsticked lips. Men in their classiest suits and top hats with a set of drag queens shoved into the mix.

This was how they choose to arrive. However by the end of the night they were bound to be losing multiple articles of clothing. Women showing no shame in revealing their lingerie and grater belts while men took to removing shirts and sometimes even pants. Cheers, shouts, screams, and laughter were barely heard over the loud music.

They were shameless, all of them. Desperate but excited as they couldn't help but try to take in everything at once and feel the compelling urge to dance the night away and never stop. Grins never left their faces as they let go, swinging hips and arms while joyful shouts and laughter escaped their mouths. All of them were experiencing the livelihood of such an extravagant club.

All but one.

Unimpressed onyx eyes took in the sight he was greeted with, sipping his glass of champagne with a sense of un-interest. He pursed his lips at the swirled amber depths of his glass, fingertips faintly smearing the sides. The colorful lights danced across his pale skin and spiked black hair that appeared to be a bit blue under the illumination.

"Are you seriously still sitting here?"

Sasuke glanced up at the slightly monotonous voice and raised an eyebrow. A pale man with long brown hair and extremely light colored eyes stood before him, an almost annoyed expression drawn upon his face.

"I'm perfectly content in just sitting, Neji." Sasuke spoke dryly.

Neji sighed and leaned against the bars counter-top, joining Sasuke in his crowd watching.

"You need to get laid." Neji faintly remarked, signaling the bartender to get him a drink.

Sasuke glared but said nothing, choosing instead to take another sip of the light brown liquid in his glass.

All of a sudden the music was screeched to a sudden halt and the room was flooded with darkness. Confused murmurs filled the room as people halted in their dancing and looked around expectantly.

"What the hell..." Sasuke muttered.

A loud _boom_ echoed across the room as a single spotlight lit up the main stage in the center. Conversation stopped and the whole club was silenced, no one daring to utter a single word as their gazes were all fixed towards the stage.

The click-clacking sound of heels echoed across the room and a collective chorus of gasps were heard from the crowd.

A gorgeous woman had walked across the stage, bright bubblegum pink hair cascading down her back in waves. She was covered from head to toe in a black and silver gem encrusted ensemble. The woman was scantily clad in a matching bra, panties, and choker necklace set decorated in beads that jingled while she walked. Fishnet gloves, diamond bracelets, and rings were what was placed on her pale hands. The black garter belt that was firmly strapped to her panties led to more fishnet and knee high black and pink belted boots. A black feminine top hat that had a large sparkling silver 'S' printed in swirly font rested upon her head, effectively completing the look.

Neji hummed. "Ah, Sakura...the owner of this wonderful establishment." the brunette commented, possibly a bit too sarcastically.

The woman's heavily made up emerald green eyes scanned across the room and her red lips spread into a wide smirk when they landed on Sasuke.

A snap of her fingers, a swirl of the hips, and a slight tapping of her feet was the official introduction. It was dead silent and Sakura tilted her head back as she breathed in the scent of her surroundings. She refrained from licking her lips in order not to smudge her lipstick as the smell of pure sex enveloped her nostrils. She closed her eyes and took in one last breath.

Her eyes snapped open and in one fluid motion, Sakura brought her hands above her hand and sharply clapped three times.

The crisp sound of a violin immediately filled the room and dancers cascaded onto the stage. Some arrived from the sides, some from behind the curtain, and many from above as they hung from colorful descending ropes.

Sensuous and heavy music filled the air once again and all women had gotten into position. When the girls began to shake their hips, the crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. Sakura's grin became lecherous and she tossed her hands into the air as scantily clad women danced around her.

Color. A field constantly moving in well known choreography. The girls shamelessly danced in sparkling lingerie and garter belts as their hips moved to the pulsing beat of the music. It was stimulating and lascivious, the way these performers moved. All eyes were on them and they greedily drank in the lustful stares of men.

Sakura seductively moved her hips from side to side in a focused mannerism, but her eyes distractedly searched the room until they landed on one particular man. She huffed and nearly was about to stomp her feet when the Uchiha's gaze wasn't even on the pinkette, but instead drawn to the well being of his nails.

The music drew to a close and the women positioned themselves into a way where the center of the stage was open. The room fell silent once again and Sakura picked up her bejeweled microphone.

"Here we go," Neji smirked.

Sasuke lifted a single questioning eyebrow before turning his attention towards the stage, curiosity evident in his expression.

"Loves...it's time. The person you have all been waiting for..." Sakura bit her lip in a seductive manner then bowed her head, stepping into the shadows of the background in order to properly watch the show.

"Kyuubi." Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Shimmering orange and red confetti and a smoky fog of mist came drifting from above. This immediately brought everybody's attention towards the ceiling, Sasuke feigning his expression into a mask of indifference.

Sitting delicately on the bar of a descending trapeze was a small, yet slightly built male. His face was tilted downwards, eyes closed, thick long eyelashes fanning across his face. Golden bright blond hair fell in an array of messy spikes atop his head, shining with glitter. A sparkling orange bow was tied tightly around his neck matching perfectly with his vest which was a startling silver with glittery orange flames and red accents. The vest clung tightly to his body, revealing a tan and toned six pack.

From what Sasuke could see, it appeared the blond was wearing dark orange briefs that hugged his crotch, effectively leaving nothing to the imagination. Shaved, tanned legs were crossed elegantly and slightly hidden by black fishnet tights that led to high stiletto heels.

The crowd was still eerily silent, staring in awe at the blond male above them.

The _only_ male performer in the room.

"Who is he?" Sasuke murmured, not realizing he spoke the words out loud until Neji's smirk widened before answering.

"Sakura's favorite. The highlight of _Moulin Rouge_." Neji titled his head thoughtfully.

Suddenly, music erupted from the speakers and filled the room once again. The blond's—Kyuubi, according to Neji—eyes immediately snapped open and Sasuke was forced to refrain from taking a sharp intake of breath.

His eyes were a bright yet deep shade of blue that sparkled intensely. Gold, metallic glitter only proceeded to accentuate his immaculate features. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke was able to faintly make out three whisker like scars on each cheek that caused the ravens fingers to twitch with curiosity.

The trapeze began to move across the room and a mischievous grin spread across Kyuubi's face as he leaned backwards, greedily drinking in the cheers that immediately erupted from the once still crowd.

The trapeze continued to lower and onyx eyes followed the alluring male as he hopped off the seat, once safely close to the ground. Sasuke's eyes never left the blond as he pranced and strutted, twirled and danced. Kyuubi's cheeks grew flushed and small beads of sweat became evident but he never stopped, never took a break. He was dedicated in entertaining every single person present at the club.

Kyuubi swung his hips and fluttered his eyelashes at men who immediately shoved money towards the blonds direction. He gracefully accepted the crisp bills and stuffed it carefully into his underwear, giving a quick wink before prancing off towards the next victim.

They all wanted him. They all stretched their hands, desperate to touch the perfection of Kyuubi and hopefully even get a small dance. He only paused for a second, never lingering on a single person for too long. Kyuubi giggled happily as he danced and tossed his hands to the air, spinning and strutting across the floor as the crowd made room. He blew kisses and playful growls to his audience and they all drank it up, much to the blonds delight. Kyuubi lifted his head higher and swung his hips harder, thrusting into the air.

The cheers only continued to grow louder and louder.

"Only the ones who pay the most get time alone with Kyuubi. He's almost untouchable...almost too pure, but not quite." Neji continued, glancing away from the current performer in order to discreetly eye a certain male with flaming red hair and sea green eyes.

The lights continued to flash and swirl overhead, proceeding to add to the ambiance. The heavy beat was practically shaking the floor and walls, almost seeming on time to the writhing and gyrating boy as he continued to beckon strangers effortlessly with a simple crook of a finger.

Once the Kyuubi was done making a quick lap around the room he strutted back to the center of the stage. Turning and putting his hands on his hips, he gave out a quick wink before his dancing became less playful and more erotic. Hip swings were slower yet deeper and dips became lower as he tangled his hands into blond hair, glitter falling everywhere. His eyes narrowed enticingly and seemed to darken with undeniable lust as he drew his lips in between pearly white teeth.

Kyuubi's leg flew up and kicked the air before turning and dropping to the floor, landing perfectly into a middle split. From there, he drew in his knees and crawled across the floor seductively, licking pink pouty lips.

Sasuke held his breathe and didn't dare move his eyes away from the erotic display. The raven gulped down the rest of his drink then slammed it down on the table, trying desperately to ignore the sudden tightening of his jeans.

Kyuubi continued with his dancing, more and more performers joining in as the music progressed. However, all the other dancers paled greatly in comparison to the blond. Sasuke signaled the bartender for another drink, frustrated with the effect the male performer had left on him.

The audience began to dance as well, but never did they wield their attention too long from the stage. Instead, they preferred to ignore their partners and focus more on the entertainment present. The club was at it's highest point and soon...wallets would be taken out and the audience would slowly loose a few members as they made their way to private rooms—following a chosen performer lustfully.

A few beats passed and Sakura took her spot next to Kyuubi, both dancing in well choreographed moves. After awhile, the pink haired female leaned to whisper something into the blond's ear. Kyuubi blinked a few times before scanning the room searchingly and Sasuke straightened slightly in his seat when bright blue eyes locked with onyx. Kyuubi quickly looked away and nodded once to Sakura before suddenly disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Neji, did you see where...?" Sasuke turned to his right and stopped mid-sentence when he realized the brunette had left him alone again.

Annoyed, he turned back around—only to come face to face with a grinning blond, blue eyed male.

**-x-**

Naruto smacked his lips a few times before capping the top of his sparking lip gloss and setting it back on the dresser.

The blond stared at the pale pink tube as he rested his chin lightly in the palm of his hand. The music from the club slightly seeped into his dressing room with a light thrumming that Naruto softly hummed along to. Blue eyes flickered across the room, taking in the multiple posters, curtains, and lights that decorated the small yet highly decorated space.

Deep oranges and reds filled the room with color and warmth, a great contrast from the dull browns and gray's it used to be. Gold scarves and beads hung from walls, as well as both colorful and black and white posters of famous actresses and films. Naruto smiled and dragged his gaze away from a particular picture of Sarah Bernhardt, only to be met with his own reflection.

The blond frowned and reached up, covering the large gold vanity mirror with a black curtain.

"Naruto!" a high pitched, cheery voice spoke from behind him.

The blond smiled faintly and turned in his seat, now properly facing the other occupant in the room.

Sakura stood with clasped hands in front of her, a large smile playing across her lips. "How is my star doing?"

Naruto scoffed. "I'm hardly the star, Sakura."

The pink haired female rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and take a damn compliment." A strange look came across her face as she noticed the covered mirror. She practically stomped towards it and leaned across the dresser.

"You look beautiful." She insisted, removing the offending curtain and tossing it carelessly to the floor. "I could never understand why you would want to cover such beauty up."

Sakura kicked the garment to the side, proceeding to nod in approval before resting a hand on the blond's shoulder, both staring at the other's reflection. "Much better." she murmured, tilting her head.

Emerald green eyes traveled across the room, lingering slightly on the multiple movie posters. Naruto followed her gaze and sighed, closing his eyes at the sudden jerk in his chest.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Sakura." he said softly.

Sakura glanced at him for a second before moving her gaze back towards the walls. "I know you don't."

"No. I don't want to be here!" Naruto repeated determinedly, eyes opening and flashing with anger and a certain emotion that was unknown to Sakura. "You're not listening! I don't want to do this anymore, I'm tired of it!"

"And then where would you go?" Sakura challenged, her voice beginning to rise as well. "You know I'm all you have, Naruto!"

The blond stayed silent, eyes dimming as he stared almost lifelessly at his reflection.

Sakura sighed and leaned forward in order to whisper into the dejected boy's ear. "One day...you're going to become that actor you've always dreamed of becoming."

Images began to flash before the blonds eyes. Images of a large stage and red curtains, flashing lights and a grand orchestra. His name spelled out, sparkling and glittering and capturing everyone's attention.

"The stage will be yours, Naruto..."

"And then I'll be far away from here..." Naurto whispered, eyes glinting. So much hope, determination, and longing began to fill the bright blue irises as he dreamed of a world filled with happiness and joy. The life he truly wanted and where he knew he belonged. A time and place where he would be able to perform for all the right reasons and for all the right audiences. "Far far away..."

Sakura hummed and pulled back. "But until then, you're staying here."

The images disappeared and Naruto hung his head as the reality of his situation once again set in. "You know, you keep saying I'll become an actor...but it's been five years."

"Well it's not going to happen right away! Don't worry, your time will come eventually. Trust me." Sakura's grin once again settled upon her face as she patted Naurto's shoulder reassuringly.

Naruto ignored her and stared at the clasped hands in his lap. "You know I never choose this."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Of course you didn't. No one ever does."

With that she turned swiftly on her heel, making her way towards the door. A sudden thought raced through her mind and she immediately stopped at the doorway, looking over her shoulder at the still dream-state like blond.

"There is a certain man in the audience that is to be escorted to my dressing room."

Blue eyes glanced curiously towards the female. Sakura never had Naurto approach her conquests. Or _anyone_ for that matter. Sakura was more than capable of inviting men—and sometimes women—into her bed without any performers help.

"I will point him out to you. Just make sure to accompany him to my room and that he _stays_—entertain him if you have to."

"Why _me_?"

"None of your business." Sakura snapped.

Naurto huffed. "Must be someone real special then."

"Why, of course! This man is to be my future husband." Sakura grinned. "He believes that we are only meeting for a business arrangement. Which of course is not a complete lie, he_ is_ interested in the club. Once he gets a good look at me however, he will fall madly in love and everything will be perfect!"

"Wait, _what_?"

Sakura blinked and raised an eyebrow at the shocked male. "What?"

"What do you mean he's interested in the club?!" Naurto's eyes widened in alarm.

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved her hand carelessly. "Oh, it's nothing. He's just interested in buying the club. However, once he realizes we're meant to be...well! We will just own it together. It's what my parents would've wanted, I'm sure."

"But what if he _doesn't_ fall in love? What will happen to me?!" Naruto's eyes flickered restlessly from side to side, panic rising up in his chest.

Sakura's eyes hardened into a harsh glare that Naurto immediately flinched at. "Don't be ridiculous, you selfish little prick! Of _course_ Sasuke will want me!"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, Sasuke...as in Sasuke _Uchiha_?!"

Sakura pursed her lips and averted her eyes.

Naruto gasped. "Oh my god, seriously?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura yelled. "You _will _take him to my room and you _will _do it with that stupid shit-eating grin that's always on your face. Act your part Naruto! You are an _actor. _Or is that not correct?"

Something changed within the blond as the mood noticeably shifted. Determination was clear in his eyes and he raised his head a bit higher. "Of course."

Sakura's eyes softened and she sighed, leaning heavily against the doorway. "You know I love you Naruto...but sometimes you're just a bit too much."

With that, Sakura left, the soft click of the door resonating throughout the room.

Naruto groaned and slumped in his chair, sighing in exasperation and disbelief.

He couldn't leave this place. Not yet. He wanted to—_god_ how he wanted to—but the club was his only hope for a world beyond the ordinary. Beyond the norm and superficial idiots that the blond was constantly surrounded with.

Everyday, Naruto was told that his dreams were ridiculous and far fetched. That he wasn't worth such luxury with what he currently did for a living. In the beginning it hurt and Naruto came close to giving up quite a few times, but he never did. He learned to ignore and move forward, because he _wasn't_ just walking around with his head in the clouds. He was seeking purpose and overall fulfillment in the things that he did—and could do—best.

And Naruto would be damned if anyone managed to convince him otherwise.

Naruto never actively sought out the title of an erotic dancer/escort. Well, he didn't think anyone did. It just sort of...happened. Mainly due to the insistence of his supposed best friend.

Sakura had been Naruto's best and only friend since a young age. They had grown up together ever since they found each other on the playground, first day of kinder garden. Naruto was the outcast orphan boy while Sakura was the pretty popular girl who took the overly energetic blond under her wing. They were inseparable despite the taunts and ridicule they both received growing up.

However, slowly through the years, Naruto noticed a shift in the pinkettes dynamic. Her eyes grew colder and guarded while her body was constantly tense. But Naruto choose to ignore the small changes because Sakura still spoke sweetly and never treated him differently.

Then one day, when they had just graduated high school and decided to get a temporary apartment together, Sakura had come home crying.

Sakura never spoke about her parents before and Naruto never felt the need to ask. That night, Sakura tearfully admitted to him that her mother was an erotic dancer and escort at the club her father owned. The infamous and exclusive Moulin Rouge, to be exact. Which explained greatly why Sakura's parents were rarely ever home—they were practically living in Paris where the highly popular club was located.

Nearly everybody worldwide knew of this particular club. Only the most prestigious and elite were allowed in the notorious cabaret. Moulin Rouge was known to be the most scandalous yet luxurious of clubs that always seemed to make the grandest impressions. It was filthy and degrading, yet still managed it in the most classiest way possible.

Sakura was ashamed of this, therefore the reason why she never talked about her parents. She was disgusted and confused with how her mother regularly sold herself to rounds of men while her father encouraged it simply due to the amount of money it brought in.

After Sakura finished explaining all this, she shoved a newspaper into the shocked male's hands.

A shooting had occurred at the Moulin Rouge. This in turn killed hundreds—including Sakura's parents.

Sakura burst into another round of sobs as she fell into the blonds arms. Because despite how revolting Sakura thought her parents choices were, they were still her _parents_.

"I have to go to Paris. That's were they're buried. I have to see them." Sakura softly said, a long while after she stopped crying. "Will you come with me?"

Naruto didn't even consider saying No.

So seemingly on a whim, they packed and flew to Paris.

After checking into a hotel, the two visited Sakura's parents gravestones, Naruto holding her tight whenever she felt the need to break down. Minutes went by and Sakura remained silent until finally, she spoke up and announced that she wanted to visit the Moulin Rouge.

"I want to see what all the fuss is about." Sakura had said. "I've never actually been there. My parents offered plenty of times to take me but I always said no."

So they looked up the address and went.

Once they arrived, there were multiple police cars and caution tapes surrounding the building. When questioned, Sakura showed an officer the id that confirmed her as the establishments owner's daughter.

Sakura was surprised to hear that her father had left a will, claiming Sakura as the new and current owner of Moulin Rouge.

The guard opened up the doors and cautiously, Sakura entered the empty building with Naruto following close behind. A light was switched on and the pair gasped, Sakura clutching Naruto's hand tightly.

The club was beautiful. The color schemes, the murals, the choice of furniture, everything was undeniably marvelous. It didn't look as though it was meant to be a nightclub, more so some elaborate ballroom.

"I want it...I want to keep it." Sakura whispered, seeming to forget all about the bad things that _went on_ in this specific building. "Oh, Naruto! Will you stay here with me?"

Sakura seemed to sense Naruto's hesitation because she quickly began to speak again.

"It's not like we're leaving anything behind back home! This place is already _mine _and I feel as though I have do this. For my parents. I swear though, I'll give this place a better reputation. I'm not making this some whore house like before, maybe a café or a dance hall or...Oh! A theater house! You've always wanted to become an actor, well here's your chance! A regular Sarah Bernhardt!"

It was true that Naruto desperately wanted to become an actor. He had been dreaming of it ever since he was a young boy. The stage, to him, was his safe haven. The one place where he could be anything and anyone he wanted to be with no judgment. So perhaps, these thoughts were the reason why he decided to say yes to Sakura's proposition. He was never entirely sure.

So they packed the rest of their belongings and never looked back. Owning and living at the Moulin Rouge.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval when Sakura told him she decided to keep Moulin Rouge as a night club.

"Only for now. This is an easy way to make money for the theater house! It's not like this place still has strippers and prostitutes." Which was true at the time. Until it wasn't.

It started with people whining about entertainment then people offering themselves up as performers. Sakura always denied these offers, but she became stuck when the money wasn't as high and a large majority of people stopped coming to the club.

"Oh shush, Naruto!" Sakura huffed at Naruto's pointed look when he walked in on what seemed to be a dance rehearsal. "These girls are just dancing! Not even that seductively, it's just entertainment."

Slowly, however, as time went on things _did_ become more seductive. Dancers began to dress more scantily, various poles began to make an appearance, and women were given permission to sell themselves as long as a certain percentage of money went to Sakura.

Naurto complained and continued to insist that all she was allowing was wrong. But all Sakura said was, "It's entertainment, Naruto. Entertainment." and smirked as she counted the multiple bills in her hand.

Sakura and Naruto grew further apart. Sure, they were always _with_ each other. Living together, running the club together...but mentally, the friendship was gone. They were no longer the close best friends that told each other everything. Naruto no longer even knew how to really _talk_ to the pinkette. Almost all conversations had something to do with the club. Sakura had become blinded by the money and fame, suddenly exclaiming that she understood why her parents had done this for so long.

Naruto immediately refused Sakura's suggestion of him becoming a performer. No matter how many times she pleaded and begged, he continued to say no.

"Ugh, come on Naruto! I'll do it with you! Think of this as...as um...as a character! Yes, you're playing the part of a hot ass dancer! Think of the opportunities that could come your way. Some agent or something might see you and hire you for some big production!"

The last part was what caught Naruto's attention. Naruto stared at Sakura's pleading eyes and sighed. "That hardly makes any sense, Sakura. What would an agent be doing at a cabaret-strip club?"

"You never know! There are tons of actors and actress that started off as strippers." Sakura announced.

"Oh really. Who?" Naruto said dryly.

"You know I don't know any actual names, Naruto. But there are some!" Sakura shrugged. "Pleaseee? You would bring in _so_ many customers, I'm sure of it."

Naruto closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Fine. But the minute I feel as though—Oof!"

Sakura squealed and launched herself onto Naruto, a string of 'Thank you's' escaping her mouth.

Thus, the famous Kyuubi was born.

Things continued to escalate until the way it was today. Five years of Sakura being the new Moulin Rouge owner and the club was more popular than ever.

Though there was a side of the Moulin Rouge that was colorful and fun, there was an even larger section that remained almost unseen. A dark and twisted element that corrupted the minds of those whom were once innocent and pure. An immaculate image of life was drawn up to a higher expectation which in turn, demanded the ability of taking over ones mind. Possessing a person into believing that everything was fine and okay when the situation was exactly the opposite. Lying to themselves due to influence and utter brainwashing.

Naruto wasn't the same person as he was five years ago. The things he'd seen and experienced during his time staying at the Moulin Rouge destroyed any innocence and purity he once withheld. The world is a filthy place. And it took simply the Moulin Rouge to have Naruto realize this.

Naruto raised his head to the ceiling and quickly blinked his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

"It's all entertainment..." he murmured, sniffling softly.

"Five minutes 'till your up, dude!" a smiling brunette said from the doorway. He was wearing a black headset while holding a clipboard.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto forced a grin upon his face, immediately shoving past and negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

Kiba was probably Naruto's closets friend at the Moulin Rouge. The dog-loving brunette wasn't a performer, (Naruto was the only male dancer, though he didn't entirely know _why_) he was just another person who made sure everything ran smoothly within the club.

Kiba winked before making his way towards another dressing room, whistling happily.

Naruto suddenly remembered that he was supposed to approach Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. A ridiculously rich man who was even more ridiculously sexy. The Uchiha's owned multiple high end businesses, as if the family weren't popular enough just for being mega-super hot.

_ 'Especially the youngest Uchiha'_ Naruto thought, licking his lips. He never actually _met_ the guy but the pictures he'd seen were enough, considering they've given the blond almost an instant boner.

However no matter how hot these type of men were, they were all the same. Interested in only the idea of getting off and that alone. This pissed Naruto off immensely but he was able to hide it extremely well on the pretense of lust. Naruto _was_ an actor after all and he was simply playing his part.

Blue eyes flickered towards the large closet in the corner.

Naruto smirked.

Sakura _did_ say to entertain the Uchiha...

And after all, Naruto was only the best actor.

A regular Sarah Bernhardt, they'd say.

**-x-**

"May I help you?" Sasuke spoke dryly, slightly annoyed with the blonde's close proximity. And also with the fact that he was slowly growing harder in his pants. He thanked the fact that his shirt mostly obscured _that_ detail.

"Oh honey, there is most definitely something you can help me with." the blond purred, eyes half-lidded while he playfully swirled his finger upon the Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and flicked the tan finger away, leaning further back in his chair despite the sudden twitch in his jeans. As tempting as the blonde was, Sasuke was at the cabaret exclusively for business and business alone. He would _not_ be distracted by some escort.

"I'm not interested in whatever you're implying." Sasuke turned pointedly away and took a slow sip from his drink. The blond smoothly stepped into his line of vision again, still grinning happily and obviously not effected by the ravens hostility.

"I think you're lying," Kyuubi murmured, placing delicate hands atop Sasuke's tight black jeans, massaging firmly as he leaned forward. Long, dark lashes fanned immaculate tan cheeks before fluttering upwards to reveal bright and innocent blue irises. Or at least, they were supposed to appear innocent. Sasuke wouldn't have noticed the slight dark aura those eyes possessed if he hadn't been paying as close attention. Uchiha's were raised to notice even the slightest of details, and this boy clearly wasn't who he appeared to be.

Kyuubi enticingly bit his plump lip and tilted his head to the side, blue eyes narrowed seductively. "Why don't you join me in one of the back rooms, hmm?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke pushed the blond away, whom in turn blinked surprisingly at the dismissed gesture. Quickly recovering however, he crossed his arms and jutted a hip out, pouting for good measure.

"You don't have to be so rude," the blond pouted, voice laced with fake sadness and pity. The boy hummed and stepped closer once again, running a hand through the Uchiha's hair. "Perhaps I could forgive you this once though..." Kyuubi grinned, eyes glittering under florescent lights. The raven promptly waved away the hand and narrowed his eyes.

Kyuubi huffed. "Oh, Fine. Sakura wants to see you in the back room...so you should probably follow me." the blond turned and began to walk, swinging his hips in a captivating matter that instantly drew Sasuke's gaze towards his plump and perfectly round ass. He slowly took in the boy's long legs, admiring how the fishnet tights accentuated tan muscles while the heels gave the allusion that his legs went on for miles. Sasuke's breath hitched at how truly beautiful this boy was. He withheld feminine grace and poise yet held the striking masculine features that made him all the more enticing.

Eyes flickering upwards, he groaned inwardly when twinkling blue eyes were gazing straight at him.

The Kyuubi smirked and winked, crooking a single finger in a coaxing manner. Sasuke rolled his eyes but gulped, setting his glass down before following the blond at a leisure pace. Once he caught up, the blue eyed male was leaning against a doorway, single eyebrow raised.

"Finally!" Kyuubi exclaimed, pursing his lips when the Uchiha simply shrugged. He followed the blond down a short corridor leading to a large painted black door in the back. Twisting the shiny knob, Kyuubi grabbed the other mans hand and tugged the surprised male inside.

"Alone at last" the blond giggled, leaning heavily upon the raven whom was pressed against the now shut door. Kyuubi gazed at the other male beneath long lashes, reveling in the slight height difference he had due to the heels. Kyuubi was always known to being more on the short side, which was why stilettos were always his best friend.

"Get off me!" Sasuke shoved the male off before moving away from the door.

"You don't have to be such a bastard." Kyuubi grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Hn." Sasuke sat down on a nearby chair, eying the blond warily. "Where's Sakura?"

"Heck if I know. She said it would be awhile before she came to talk with you." Kyuubi was still refusing to look at the Uchiha, obviously agitated with the raven's rejection.

"Great." Sasuke sighed, massaging his temples.

A few moments passed before the blond looked up and frowned as he contemplated the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke spit out once he noticed the other males stare.

"You confuse me." Kyuubi questioned, tilting his head to the side in genuine curiosity.

Sasuke snorted. "Why, never been rejected before, idiot?"

"No." Kyuubi said. Honest and blunt. He blinked a few times before realizing what the Uchiha had called him. "And I'm not an idiot!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."Tch. Idiot."

"You're a real bastard, ya' know that?" the blond grumbled, plopping himself on top of a wooden dresser while stubbornly staring at the ground.

Sasuke ignored the blond, deciding instead to take in his surroundings. The room wasn't very large 'nor overly suffocating. It was decorated in an assortment of deep reds and purples with a hint of gold. A large bed was taking up a majority of the room, evidently situated for one specific purpose. Two small nightstands sat on either side of the bed while a deep brown chest was shoved into the corner, a stereo system sitting next to it. On the other side was the dresser the blond was currently occupying as well as the chair Sasuke was situated in.

Other than that, the area was fairly bare. Sasuke assumed this room belonged to Sakura given the fact that he didn't believe he would be meeting with the pinkette in Kyuubi's personal room. However, it was questioning why a meeting was going to be held in a _bedroom_ of all places, but whatever made the current owner of Moulin Rouge most comfortable.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped his head to the side, surprised at the blonde's soft and timid tone. The male, perched delicately atop the dresser, appeared to be the epitome of innocence and serenity as he blinked wide blue eyes towards the Uchiha's direction. Well, as much innocence a male clad in female lingerie could convey.

"Are you really planning on buying this place?" the Kyuubi was chewing on his lip worryingly, eyes seeming to be genuinely fearful of the raven's answer.

Not originally.

Sasuke never specifically _wanted_ to own the elaborate cabaret. It was his father's idea, simply because he believed that owning Moulin Rouge would bring more success and fame towards the Uchiha family and inheritance. Basically, the youngest Uchiha didn't have much of a choice but to follow his fathers direction and book the next flight to France.

"Yes." was Sasuke's simple reply.

"Oh." Kyuubi spoke softly, drawing his gaze downwards.

Sasuke eyed the boy up and down as he contemplated the other male's stature. He lingered slightly on the tan chest his tight vest revealed before leaning further back in his chair. "How old are you?"

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side. "23...why?"

Sasuke ignored the question. "A bit young to be working as a stripper, don't you think?"

"Not really." the blond said in a clipped tone, almost a bit defensive. "How old are _you_?"

"26." Sasuke nonchalantly replied. "Why do you work here if you hate it so much?"

Sasuke watched as the boys blue eyes widened in surprise. "How...How could you tell?" Kyuubi whispered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

The raven shrugged. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Are you going to answer mine?" the blond shot back. Sasuke remained silent and the Kyuubi sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. "I-I don't know why I'm still here...Sakura's my best friend and I feel as though if I leave I'd be abandoning our friendship. Which doesn't even make any sense because our relationship kinda _sucks_ right now...I just..."

Kyuubi sighed. "I don't know."

Sasuke hummed.

The blond narrowed his eyes. "What are you, some shrink?"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning against the other side of the dresser. "Hardly. Will Sakura be arriving here soon?"

"Probably not." Kyuubi replied offhandedly. "When she says she'll 'be awhile' it usually means...like...an hour."

"I see." Sasuke sniffed, tilting his head to the side, face revealing no expression other than boredom.

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before his lips spread into a slight smirk. Hopping off the dresser, the blond slowly made his way towards the Uchiha, whom lifted his head in order to watch the suddenly coy boy warily.

"You know..." the blond started flirtatiously, swinging his hips to the unknown rhythm in his head. "Since it's just going to be just us two for a long time..."

Once he reached the Uchiha, the Kyuubi placed his hands firmly on the other boy's shoulder before planting himself on the raven's lap, straddling the surprised boys waist. Teasing blue eyes glinted as he noticed Sasuke shift uncomfortably under the boy's sudden weight and a new-found confidence suddenly surged through the blond.

"Why don't we make our time more useful, hmm?" Kyuubi whispered seductively into the paler mans ear, grinning in triumph at the raven's slight shiver.

"You need to get off me." Sasuke hissed, trying to control the sudden rise of his body's temperature.

The blond hummed, licking his lips and tightening his grip on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Don't fight this, Sasuke. It's alright to just..." the raven's breath hitched notably when the Kyuubi reached down and grasped Sasuke's erection through tight black jeans. "Let go."

Kyuubi giggled and leaned back, winking before standing up and making his way towards the medium-sized stereo system. Leaning forward with the purpose of showing off his knowingly impeccable backside, Kyuubi switched on the system with a simple click, turning swiftly back around and fluttering his eyelashes at the hot and heavy beat that immediately resonated throughout the room.

"What are you doing..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the currently dancing man in front of him, refusing to give in to the Kyuubi's advances. Pale hands gripped the underside of his chair tightly in an attempt to restrain the temptations he felt towards the seductive blond's actions.

"Shh, stop being so uptight. I don't mind giving you a bit of a show." Kyuubi winked, swinging his hips before dipping low and slowly bringing himself upright in a single graceful motion. Stepping closer, Kyuubi turned around and sat himself back on the Uchiha's lap, leaning forward in order to promptly grind himself on the raven's now fully hard erection.

"Mmm, seems like we have a big boy." the dancer groaned softly, running his hands carelessly through silky blond hair and thoroughly messing it up even more. His shoulder blades glistened with sweat as his neck rolled with the beat of the music, eyelashes low and cheeks flaming red. He rocks and grinds into Sasuke, breathing harshly the whole time.

Sasuke blinked a few times, mind swirling into a world of haze and lust as he tossed his head back and moaned softly at the friction, desperate at trying to hold back his own thrusts.

Kyuubi turned his head to the side and smirked through his own haze, just as turned on by the Uchiha and sudden rise of unadulterated heat. "You can touch me if you want," the blond panted, grinding harder into the bulge he felt throbbing against his ass. "I normally don't allow that for lap dances, but I think I'll make you my exception." he winked again and Sasuke practically growled at the teasing boy, throwing caution into the wind and harshly grasping onto rotating tan hips.

Kyuubi gasped at the rough embrace, fluttering his eyelashes and tossing his own hands back in order to ground himself, clutching almost desperately at the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke buried his face into that long and smooth tan neck, inhaling deeply and succumbing into a dizzying sensation that was the blond's addicting scent. It was all warmth and heat, the Kyuubi's skin so hot to the point where Sasuke was seconds away from asking the boy if he had a fever.

The Uchiha ignores these irrational thoughts however and instead chooses to explore more of the tan expanse. Breathing into the boy's ear lobe, the raven smirks at Kyuubi's notable shiver. Slowly, Sasuke licks the outside of his ear, flicking teasingly when the blond moans out loud. "Sensitive, are we?" Sasuke murmurs before harshly tugging at the delectable flesh.

Kyuubi's hips stutter as he lets out a loud gasp, blue eyes clouding immensely as he slumps into the Uchiha's embrace. Sasuke blinks in surprise at the blonde's strong reaction, creating a mental note about the boy's ear sensitivity and saving it for later.

"Fucking...bastard..." the boy says weakly, hips thrusting freely into the air as he searched desperately for some sort of friction.

Sasuke's erection is quite literally throbbing in his pants, the swollen head nudging impatiently at the restricting zipper. The blonds blatant display of sexual frustration was leaving an obvious effect on the Uchiha that was annoying yet thrilling all the same. Never had he felt such indescribable _need _for another being and it left the raven feeling distraught at the sudden loss of control.

Kyuubi takes in a few much needed breaths of air, turning his head in order to connect blue eyes with onyx. The song that was previously playing had drifted to an end awhile ago and the room was now silent except for the harsh pants that came from both males.

"You shouldn't be here." Sasuke spoke softly, bits and pieces of his normally cold demeanor chipping away. And all because of some idiot escort that he hadn't even known for over an hour.

Blue eyes widened as he stared into the Uchiha's dark irises. "I don't _want_ to be here." Kyuuni whispered, voice breaking. He bit his lip but refused to look away from Sasuke's stare despite the oncoming sting in his eyes.

Sasuke blinked at the overwhelming emotion that was suddenly clear in Kyuubi's blue pools. His eyes were less bright and more _knowing_, as though maybe he's seen a bit too much. Things he wasn't supposed to see at such a young age. They were swirling with deep regret and longing. Determination, but terror. Hurt and utter _pain_.

And perhaps those eyes were what caused the sudden twang in the Uchiha's heart. What caused Sasuke to feel an array of intense emotions he never felt before 'nor ever expected to feel. For a man he hardly knew...a man he wasn't even sure he would see again, future wise.

_The greatest feeling you'll ever learn..._

Despite the hot temperature and still hard erection, despite the ridiculous moment and scenery, despite _everything_...

Sasuke leaned in and softly touched his lips with Kyuubi's. Both were quivering, shivering at the onslaught of emotion and feeling. Skin tingling and stomach twisting in knots. This kiss wasn't full of only lust and heat. It was different. And there were no fireworks and there was no sparks...but it was perfect.

Sasuke watches as Kyuubi's pink tongue darts out to wet plump lips before eyes flicker downwards in order to gaze lustfully at the obvious tent in Sasuke's pants.

"Shall we move this party to the bed?" Kyuubi grins teasingly despite the tremble in his voice.

Sasuke doesn't bother to answer the blond, instead choosing to swiftly turn the boy around and easily lift him up. Kyuubi yelps and immediately wraps his legs around the ravens waist, hands increasing their grip around the pale neck.

The Uchiha walks the short distance before dumping the blond unceremoniously onto the soft duvet, a low "Oof!" escaping pouty lips.

"Hey! You didn't have to be so rough, you bast—Mmm!" Kyuubi was quickly cut off by the soft and slightly wet feel of lips pressing against his own. Blue eyes fluttered shut, all angry thoughts leaving his mind as he gave into the wonderful sensation of heat and desire.

The kiss was messy and dirty, filled with tongue and teeth and _wet_. His fingers tangle in raven locks as tongues sink into each other's mouths, tasting and exploring hidden depths and captivities. The harsh pressure is intense as the movement between lips develop into a sensual dance of dominance and power, but yet there was still an underlining semblance...a fulfilling caress that envelops Kyuubi's whole body into a raging pit of fire.

Kyuubi shifts forward, sliding his leg between Sasuke's thighs and applying slight pressure. The Uchiha groans into his mouth, pressing froward with a sharp rotate of the hips, fingertips digging deep and creating crevice indentations to the skin. The blond hisses at the slight sting in his hips yet whines and leans forward when Sasuke's lips are suddenly detached from his own.

Eyelids flutter open to reveal confused blue irises. "Why'd you stop? Come back!" Kyuubi whined, tugging at the back of raven hair expectantly.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Sasuke says, staring at the blonde's swollen red lips distractedly.

"Oh, but we really should." Kyuubi replies eagerly, arching his back when the Uchiha leans forward and applies his own red lips to the boy's neck. The Kyuubi chews vigorously on his bottom lip, eyes rolling to the back of his head when the raven breaths directly into the writhing males ear.

This _shouldn't_ be happening. Men are supposed to pay extra for any sort of sexual activity. Kyuubi never feels anything with his customers, normally blank and mentally defiant, barely cooperating with whatever partner he's been practically forced to be with. Kyuubi couldn't remember the last time he had sex that didn't require an exchange of money. But Sasuke wasn't exactly a customer...and there was something different with the young Uchiha...Kyuubi just didn't know what exactly that was yet.

"What's your name?"

"I-I...What?" Kyuubi hums, tilting his head to the side in order to allow the Uchiha more access, mind refusing to process the pale mans previous question.

Sasuke leans back and the blond groans in annoyance, hazy eyes glaring up at the smug Uchiha.

"What's. Your. Name." Sasuke repeats slowly. "Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" the blond huffs, before his eyes begin to widen. "My name is Kyuubi..."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and sits back, ignoring the protesting strain of his erection. "We both know that is not your real name, idiot."

The blonds eyes dart nervously to the side, teeth now chewing anxiously at his bottom lip. "I'm not supposed to say..."

Sasuke raises a single eyebrow before smirking deviously. "I suppose I'll just have to make you tell me then."

"Wha—Ah! Sasuke!" Kyuubi exclaims, fists gripping at the beds comforter desperately. Sasuke had somehow managed to completely tug off the males dark orange briefs, leaving him now in only a pair of fishnet tights and stiletto heels.

Sasuke nips at the crease of his thigh, smirking at Kyuubi's yelp. Licking along the hard line of his cock, Sasuke stares teasingly, meeting Kyyubi's darkened blue eyes with his own onyx.

The twinge in his hips and the urge to thrust up for more was almost unbearable, panting brokenly as Sasuke sank his mouth over the head, fist reaching up in order to coil at the base. Sinking lower at every bob of his head, Sasuke sucked hotly at the throbbing cock. Kyuubi let out a chorus of broken moans, thrusting shallowly into the tight, wet heat before letting out a disgruntled groan when Sasuke pinned tanned hips to the bed.

Kyuubi's head tipped back as Sasuke kept his slow, merciless pace, refusing to give in to the blonds desperate whines.

Sucking wetly at the head, Sasuke dragged his tongue over the slit and pressed beneath it. Kyuubi's eyes were clenched shut, his body hot and beading with sweat, hips stuttering with the need for more more _more_. He was utterly helpless to the slow torture of Sasuke's mouth.

"Please..." Kyuubi breathed, a wrecked expression drawn upon his face as he stared down at the Uchiha with hooded eyes.

Sasuke only hummed, giving one last suck before leaning back and allowing the leaking cock to drop from his lips.

"No no no, what are you doing?" Kyuubi whined, hips thrusting impatiently into the air. Sasuke watched with amused eyes as he leaned over the blonde's body, Kyuubi moaning brokenly at Sasuke's leg briefly brushing against his cock.

"Tell me your name." Sasuke licked at his ear, Kyuubi trembling and bucking upwards in search of some sort of friction.

"I-I can't, I..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and before Kyuubi could realize what was happening, the raven ducked down and deep throated his whole cock with a single bob of his head.

"_Sasuke!_" the blond shrieked, head thrashing from side to side against the bedspread.

Pulling away, Sasuke breathed deeply through his nose and watched Kyuubi with dark eyes.

"Tell." Lick. "Me your." Suck. "Name." Sasuke took in the whole cock once again, swallowing when the appendage touched the back of his throat.

"_Nnng!_" Kyuubi panted, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cried out, "_Naruto_!"

"My name...is Naruto." he panted out at the ravens arched eyebrow, taking in deep gulps of air as his hands clenched into tight fists.

Sasuke lets out a satisfied hum and Naruto arches his back and _yells _when Sasuke exchanges his torturous slow pace in favor for fast and relentless and _fuck _if it isn't the best blowjob the blond has ever experienced.

"Yes. Yes. Yes" Naruto chants, keening as his stomach already begins to coil tight, signaling that he's close to tipping over the edge. "Sasuke, I-I'm about to.." his voice cracks.

"Go on, Na-ru-_to._" Sasuke murmurs, licking his lips before diving in again, slurping noises loud and obscene as they almost echo throughout the room. "Come for me."

And Naruto does with a loud, broken sob, arching his back so high off the bed Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly snapped in half.

Relaxing his throat, Sasuke greedily swallows all the blond has to offer, humming appreciatively. Naruto is still writhing on the bed, body sweating and twitching as he comes down from his high, slowly regaining control of his breathing.

"Holy shit." the blond pants.

Sasuke just watches, half-amused with the boys dazed expression.

Naruto meets the Uchiha's watchful gaze before dragging his eyes downward and swallowing at Sasuke's still hard erection. Sitting up, the blond begins to crawl towards the male, eyes never straying from the bulge pressed tight against black pants.

Naruto reaches forward and unbuttons the mans jeans, leaning forward with the intent of speaking into the slightly shaking Uchiha's ear. "I want to ride you."

Sasuke seems to choke on air, hips jerking forward at the blonds sudden proclamation.

Smirking, Naruto reaches towards the nightstand drawer, easily finding a package of condoms and lube. Setting aside the shiny foil, Naruto pops open the bottle and generously coats his fingers with the clear, sticky liquid. Glancing at the lust driven Uchiha once more, Naruto reaches behind himself and smoothly pushes in a single finger, groaning as he begins to feel his cock twitch at its valiant attempt to get hard again.

Once he deems himself ready, Naruto adds a second finger and soon a third, moaning at the slight burn and stretch the intrusion leaves him with. Sasuke continues to hungrily watch the squirming blond in his lap, hands twitching with the need to grab the boy and fuck him into oblivion. However, he was enjoying the show far too much to interrupt Naruto's promiscuous actions.

The blond curls his fingers, causing his head to be thrown back, mouth open as he gives into the pleasurable sensations, almost seeming to forget that he is not currently alone. He looks utterly debauched with the way he's fucking himself on tan fingers, chest and face coated with sweat. He's fully hard now, cock red and bobbing in front of him as he prepares himself for an undoubtedly larger appendage.

Eyes half lidded, Naruto reluctantly pulls out his fingers with a soft groan. Sasuke hastily pulls off his shirt and tugs off both jeans and underwear, tossing them carelessly to the side.

"You know..." Naruto gasped, tightening his hold on Sasuke's shoulder as he watched the raven quickly roll on the condom. "I am breaking _so_ many rules right now."

"Hn, tell me about it." Sasuke mumbles, mostly to himself.

Naruto glances down and groans at the obscene sight of the Uchiha's large cock. Reaching behind himself, Naruto firmly grasped the hard appendage, holding it steady as he lines himself up and slowly sinks down. His mouth parts slowly, throat baring as he throws his head back at the overwhelming stretch.

"Nng." Sasuke's teeth are clenched, tensing as he tries to stay completely still in an effort to not throw the blond on the bed and thrust with reckless abandon. He is surrounded by tight, wet _heat_ and the feeling is driving him to nearly the brink of insanity.

"Shit, you're fucking big." Naruto breaths out once he's fully settled on the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke would have smirked if he wasn't attempting so hard to remain in control of his body. The feeling of his shaft being completely sheathed in the blond's internal walls was enough to drive the raven insane.

A few moments pass, nothing but brisk silence filling the room as both boys manage to control their breathing. Their bodies were wrapped in a sense of contentment and unity which seemed to temporarily replace the burning need. A sensation of two becoming one. Of finally being complete. **  
**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto begins to slowly lift himself before falling back down and creating a steady but too slow pace. It's almost teasing, the way Naruto looks as he fucks himself on Sasuke's cock, the feeling as it stretches his ass wide and open.

Sasuke held onto tan thighs, feeling the muscles contract and bulge as Naruto lifts and falls. He then lifts his arms, placing his hands on Naruto's smooth, strong back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin as Naruto rolls his hips up and down into him again and again. Eventually though, Sasuke looses patience and begins to thrust his hips upward, which in turn causes Naruto to yelp at his prostate being accurately stimulated.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto is then grunting, riding Sasuke steady and hard, raising his arms and using both hands to grip blond, sweaty spikes. His thighs are beginning to ache but he ignores the progressing burn because it's all so _good_.

Naruto was bouncing up and down on Sasuke's lap, his strained thighs straddling the others hips as they both grunt simultaneously. The sound of flesh hitting against flesh ricocheted throughout the room, the heavy smell of sweat permeating the gathered space.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck," Naruto chants, panting and red-faced. He's close, eyes squeezed shut and body drawn up tight.

"You like that?" Sasuke whispers into his tan neck, nipping slightly on the smooth flesh before biting down hard.

"Ughh, _yes_!" Glassy blue eyes roll as he tilts his head sideways, practically giving himself to the Uchiha.

Never had sex felt this good towards the Kyuubi. He was used to rough and inexperienced business men, searching for a quick fix due to unresponsive wives. With Sasuke, there was so much _passion_ that the blond wasn't at all familiar with. And all he wanted was more. He would receive anything the Uchiha was willing to give him.

"Come for me,_ Naruto_."

The growling of his own name was what sent Naruto over the edge, crying out once more as his body shook and convulsed. Bright lights flashed before him, temporarily blurring out his vision. Trembles were harshly racking throughout his body, the aftereffect from such a powerful orgasm. His mind felt blank, his body completely limp as the Uchiha flipped their positions and continued to pound expertly within him. With every thrust, Naruto's exhausted body jolted as he was completely weak and spent.

Just when Naruto had felt as though he had reached his breaking point, Sasuke slammed into him one final time, tensing before releasing a long drawn out groan as he spilled his release.

Sasuke swiftly pulled out, Naruto whimpering at the sudden loss of fullness. Quickly removing the condom, Sasuke collapsed next to the blond and pulled him to his side, arms wrapped securely around the exhausted male.

Sighing, Sasuke gently kissed the spiky gold crown before gliding his fingers through the yellow tresses.

It's as though he is in some form of haze. Unbreakable and driven into a world not far from insanity. They were surrounded by a cloud of unknown emotion and sensibility that simply had to be responded to. Sasuke was confused and perhaps even a bit helpless. However, as he gazed at the half-asleep blond currently in his arms, he felt as though he could ignore the irrational thoughts continuously dominating his mind. Because for once, there was no emptiness 'nor sense of dissatisfaction.

There was only completion. Complete and whole.

"Please forgive me for making you wait so long, I had a very import—"

Sasuke glanced up at the sudden voice, inwardly snorting at the bewildered expression upon the pink haired girls face. She stood frozen at the doorway, emerald green eyes slowly taking in the discarded clothes on the floor, used condom hanging off the trashcan, and finally the two sweaty males currently occupying the bed. _Her_ bed. Her eyebrow twitched as Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and still not aware of the females presence.

"Eh, Sasuke? Why are you..." blue eyes blinked blearily as he adjusted to his surroundings. He then noticed Sakura, her arms crossed and face red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Naruto," she growled, stalking towards the bed and promptly punching the blond.

"Ow!" the male cried, grasping his face in his hands.

"How dare you!" she screamed, continuing to hit various parts of the boys still weakened body.

Sasuke had pulled on his boxers and watched on with faint amusement before finally deciding to take a hold of Sakura's hands and lock them behind her back, therefore ceasing her numerous slaps and punches.

"Let go of me, you traitor! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" the crazed female screamed as she struggled to break the Uchiha's grip but to no avail. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and waited for the woman to calm down.

A few moments passed before Sakura finally gave up, body slumping with defeat. Cautiously, Sasuke let go and sat back as he took in the expressions of a glaring pinkette and terrified looking blond.

"Listen, Sakura—"

"Shut up!" she snarled, face painted with disgust. "I can't believe you would do this. After everything I've done for you!"

Naruto stared at her with disbelief. "You've done absolutely nothing for me!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." she spat. "Your life would be nothing if it wasn't for me."

"You selfish _bitch_!" Sasuke shot the blond a surprised look at the sudden exclamation. "You're the reason why my life is an absolute hell! Everything was going fine before you decided to take over this _stupid_ club."

"Ugh, you're just upset because you're not some hot shot actor. Well news flash, Naruto! It isn't going to happened!"

"Fuck you." the blond spat, voice laced with venom but eyes filling with tears. He always suspected that Sakura didn't actually believe in his dreams...but to hear actual confirmation? It hurt more than Naruto ever thought it would.

"Yeah, it seems you've done enough fucking for the day. You could have any man you want and yet, you choose _Sasuke_? Did you just suddenly forget our little talk in your dressing room?"

"Oh, get over yourself. Sasuke would never want an obsessed stalker _slut_."

Sakura stuttered incoherently before settling with yelling out, "Like you're so much better!" and pouncing upon the blond.

Sasuke, now completely annoyed, was forced to break them apart once again.

"I never want to see you're filthy face in this club ever again, Naruto!"

"Gladly! Let's see how business goes without me around. You _know_ I'm the reason for the clubs success."

The angry blond quickly pulled on his boxers before taking a hold of Sasuke's arm, exiting and leading him towards a nearby sparkling orange door. Sakura continued to yell out obscenities, the faint sound of crashing sometimes being heard. The boys were only half listening, music loudly thumping throughout the club as unknowing men and women continuing to dance their stress away.

Entering the room, Naruto let go of the Uchiha, taking out a suitcase from the closet and proceeding to pack as much of his belongings. Sasuke leaned against the doorway as he watched with calculated eyes.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, probably some cheap hotel. I have some money saved up so I suppose I'll go apartment searching later." Naruto said distracted, trying his best to hold in the tears that were still threatening to escape.

Sasuke remained silent, arms crossed and face emotionless as his mind wandered.

A while passed before the Kyuubi finished packing his few possessions, double checking that he had the things that held the most importance. Head bowed, the boy timidly glanced up at the raven, suddenly feeling shy of the Uchiha's presence.

"So...I guess this is goodbye then." the blond shifted, a small grin settling upon his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasuke regarded the man for a second, Naruto continuing to shift under the Uchiha's piercing gaze.

It was reckless. Stupid and thoughtless. But...

"Come live with me."

"What?" Naruto's blue eyes widened.

The raven shrugged, stepping towards the shocked looking blond. "Come live with me." he repeated.

"S-seriously? But you barely even know me! Hell, _I_ don't know _you_! You could be some sort of psycho murder killer, or a child rapist, or...or..." the blond rambled on, hands flying everywhere as he attempted to explain himself.

"Don't pretend you don't feel anything." Sasuke said, voice just above a whisper.

Naruto's eyes softened and he quickly looked away. "We can't just completely rely on something as trivial as 'feelings'."

"And sometimes we do."

Naruto shook his head. "Not on things like this, I don't think." the blond looked at him. "Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Well you obviously have nowhere else to go."

"I told you I was going to a hotel until I found some place more permanent."

"You're not going to some crappy hotel, Naruto. Just come live with me. At least until you find another job and are able to stably support yourself."

"I don't know..." Naruto bit his lip.

"...You want to be an actor, right?"

Naruto's head snapped up. "Yes...What about it?"

"I can help you. Just come with me."

Naruto gaped. "I don't _need_ anyone's help. I can become successful on my own without relying on some random guy's money!"

"Wasn't that the whole reason you started working at the Moulin Rouge? To become an actor?"

Naruto stared, eyes filled with immediate hurt. "God, you are a fucking bastard." he shook his head and turned, intent on leaving the room.

"Wait." Sasuke gripped his shoulder, mind filling with regret. "I didn't mean it like that. Naruto...I hate admitting it but I like you. A lot. And I have no doubt that one day, you will become something. Some_one, _whether you receive help or not. In all honesty, you'll get far by your talent and talent alone...not by me or anyone else. I just...want to be with you. I'm not entirely sure _why_ exactly but I do.

Naruto softly smiled, a few tears finally managing to leave multiple trails upon his cheeks. Everything was just too _frustrating_ right now. "I feel like that's the most you've said in your entire lifetime."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Naruto giggled, wiping his face. "I like you a lot too...even if you are a bastard."

The blond sighed and stayed quiet for a bit. "Fine...but I will leave whenever I deem it necessary...and you're buying me ramen!"

"What?" Sasuke's brows crinkled with confusion, but before he could receive an answer the blond had managed to quickly grab his suitcase and skip out of the room.

"Well come on bastard, lead the way!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke followed the suddenly very happy blond as they weaved through the crowd of writhing, dancing bodies.

**-x-**

Sasuke Uchiha was someone whom had gained the reputation of a man who wasn't capable of displaying real emotion. He faced the world with an uncaring characteristic of blanked detachment and a frigid heart. He was impassive, heartless, and all around cold-blooded. Most straight men trembled and called him frightening. Most straight women and gay men swooned and called him gorgeous, but mysterious. He was powerful, but impassive as he proceeded through life with a dark aura of carelessness. As if his success meant nothing to him.

Then one day...there seemed to be a noticeable difference in the Uchiha that couldn't quite be detected. Bystanders took notice, the media _definitely_ took notice, but the reasoning behind this sudden change was unclear. He seemed...satisfied. Happy, almost. Smiling slightly when normally, his lips never dared to even twitch. His onyx eyes weren't quite so hard and cold. His expressions just a_ little_ bit more open and extensive. A new surge of confidence and sureness that wasn't really there before...

A new actor had suddenly appeared on screen. He went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and he was instantly a hit. No one exactly knew where he came from 'nor did they care, all they knew was that he was an amazing actor and not so bad on the eyes either. He was a Star.

There was an interview that influenced the lives of many. Naruto was asked how he managed to reach such success and how it felt. which he smartly replied with, "The secret of living is giving, if you follow your dreams then you will have something worth sharing with others. Hope, inspiration, and a meaning to live. And that, to me, is a great contribution."

When Sasuke Uchiha came out publicly that he was indeed gay and confirmed that he had a boyfriend, it nearly started a riot. Fangirls and fanboys everywhere were completely heartbroken, yet some were still a bit too determined. Others were confused, some disgusted, many proceeding to classify the raven with the utmost respect.

The question, however...was who exactly earned the title of being Sasuke Uchiha's boyfriend? Who was the mystery man that managed to steal the Uchiha's heart?

No one expected Sasuke Uchiha to openly make out with Naruto Uzumaki in front of a restaurant.

And when questioned, Sasuke simply replied with a curt "Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" and walked off with a grinning blond in hand.

...

The Moulin Rouge.

A nightclub. A dance hall and bordello, ruled over by Sakura Haruno. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

It was the place where one Sasuke Uchiha unknowingly fell in love. An emotion he thought he could never feel. Because supposedly he was an impassive façade, trapped in emotionless barriers.

And Naruto Uzumaki unknowingly fell just as hard. An emotion he thought he would never be _allowed_ to feel. Because he was a courtesan. Tainted in utmost amount of ways. Everything was supposed to be an act as he was paid to make others believe what they wanted to believe.

Together, these two males discovered something powerful. An everlasting impact of fulfillment and completion. That in a world of the soiled and broken, something beautiful can be found. That the greatest thing you'll ever learn...is just to love and be loved in return.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto or any of the characters used in the making of this fic. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be getting it on in Every. Single. Episode. I also don't own Moulin Rouge. That movie is clearly filled with too much awesomeness that I clearly could not have come up with.

In case you're curious as to how Sakura's outfit looked when she was first introduced, watch the music video Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, and P!nk. The outfit that P!nks wearing is very similar to Sakura's.

Please excuse the over-extensive use of commas. I seem to have a slight problem with that:P This story was obviously heavily inspired by the musical Moulin Rouge (which is AMAZING by the way, watch it if you haven't already) but really, this story had almost nothing to do with the actual movie. So don't worry about being revealed to any spoilers 'nor confusion if you haven't seen the musical.

Whew! This was by far the longest one shot I have ever written. It took months to complete (mainly because laziness and writers block tend to take over) but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out in the end. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing(: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Reviews** and comments are always appreciated, please don't hesitate to do so:P

**-Starr-**


End file.
